


Pathway

by DeVictory13



Series: #Reylomicrofic [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #reylomicrofic challenge March 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVictory13/pseuds/DeVictory13
Summary: There was a challenge put up on Twitter and it sounded like fun, I probably won’t do all the days but here are some of the prompts.. will update as the challenge prompts come in all through March.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: #Reylomicrofic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pathway

Unwavering: that is the only feeling he has as Kylo follows the meditative pathway the force has thrown him down. Stopping at a metaphorical fork in the road he hears the true voice of his grandfather: Anakin Skywalker.

“ Now is the time, you must make a choice, your destiny awaits.”

Kylo looks around but is beckoned to look at the two possibilities ahead.

“One will take you where you are meant to be, use your feelings; May the Force be with you.”

The path to the left is a clear easy road, it feels superficially good and rich but claustrophobic, shallow and lonely. The path to the right is overgrown and uneven but has a feeling of tranquility and belonging. He goes right.

At the end of an exhausting hike he feels the familiar pull of the bond. As the force connects them he sees Rey tossing and turning in her sleep her brow knitted together in restless unease. Knowing what he must do he crawls in to bed to hold his true belonging. She shifts in her sleep at the feeling of him.

“Ben?” She whispers sleepily. 

He can be Ben for her, he always has been, only her. Ben brushes her hair to the side, kisses the back of her neck and pulls her close.

“Sleep Cyar'ika, I’m here.”

Rey now cocooned protectively in Ben’s arms, slips back into a deep content sleep with a smile on her face, Ben follows her into morpheus’ embrace for wherever she may go he will take the pathway with her. That is his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to participate too or read others works; check out Twitter @rlogarbagech1 she is the challenger and will have all the daily prompts!


End file.
